Meet In A Hideaway
by Mrs.Serv.Snape
Summary: After the accident that killed Sarahs parents she is taken to Ireland to help her Aunt run Willows Inn. Having made two new friends, Nina and Ash, she meets a new stranger in the Inn. Carlisle Cullen, the doctor on vacation. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carlisle Cullen and Ash Redfern. Never mind how I wish I owned Carlisle. I would tie him up on my couch.**

Chapter 1: The Shadow

"Sarah, can you grab some tea for the old ladies at table 5?"

It was her Step-Aunt again. It had now been six months since her move here. 25 weeks. 281 days. 4344 hours. 260 640 minutes. No matter how she counted it, it still only felt like a short while since the day she moved here. 2 weeks after attending the funeral of her Mother, Step-Father, and her little sister Megan.

Six months since here Step-Aunt demanded she come help her at the old inn she ran. Sarah liked it mostly the Willows Inn. She loved to chat with the old ladies and play with the kids who stayed for about a week then left. The inn itself was old but sturdy. However much she liked it, it was starting to end. The weather was getting colder and days shorter. Also her Aunt was getting crabbier with things. Sarah knew that her Aunt was just using her. Sarah made beds, cleaned, cooked, and served the guests. Hell she was pretty much running the place.

"Sarah! Stop standing there and serve them!" Snapping out of her depressing thoughts, Sarah pasted on a smile. It wasn't the usual pretty smile that she was used to. The one that she had before the accident. People used to tell her it lit up her blue eyes and added a glow to her fair skin. She knew that she was really pretty, with her long chestnut hair that went straight to her hips. The thick eyelashes that framed her huge blue eyes, the only thing that took it away was her height. She hated her height. At 5 foot 11 she was taller than most guys in her old school. However it was her height that saved her.

It was a horribly hot night. Her mother had taken them all out to get some ice cream. Megan was jumping in her seat, and wouldn't put on her seat belt. Her step-father as usual just kept talking to her mom not paying attention. That was when the car struck them. It was quick and fatal. She was told that her sister had gone through the windshield and that both her mother and step-father were crushed. The doctors said that because her body was so long it kept her from being thrown about.

If she thought about it, she wasn't that upset about it. She missed her sister the most. Her poor innocent eight year old sister. She didn't know anything that had gone on in the hell house. She didn't know that her mother was into drugs and that her step-father had snuck into Sarah's room when he had a little too much to drink. She didn't hear the arguments that Sarah had with her mom, trying to get her to believe her about it. She was the only thing that had stopped Sarah from running away and starting a better life.

It was the age difference, she thought, it was how I raised her because mom was to into the new drugs to care. At age 19 she had lost her only thing she could call family. 'Oh well.' She thought, 'now to survive this hell hole.' She took the tray to the women sitting by then window.

"Sarah, don't you look lovely today," Mrs. Redfern said. Mrs. Redfern was Ash's mother, and Sarah liked her quite well. She also liked her son, Ash and his new wife Nina. They were a nice couple, always ready to help if it was needed and to keep her company. They felt like older siblings, if she knew what those were.

"Have you seen my son yet? He and his new wife went out about an hour ago to take a walk but they haven't been back yet. Could you maybe go look for them?" Mrs. Redfern asked, looking up with eyes that looked as if they were blind.

"Sure ma'am. I will go in a minute, just after I serve this tea." Sarah replied. She would love to go out and get away from her Aunt. She was tired already and her Aunt might have sensed that. Her Aunt, being around 400 pounds, was a lazy as lazy could be. She didn't pay Sarah for working, made her cook her own food plus her Aunts, and any money she did earn; her aunt took it, for 'raising fees' as she liked to put it.

She was just tugging off her work apron when Mrs. Redfern reminded her about her promise. Sarah hadn't forgotten, she was just slow today. She told Mrs. Redfern she was leaving now. She ran out the door before anyone else could stop her. She loved to be outdoors. It was beautiful in Ireland. She loved living here. When she was outside it made all the bad moments in her life seem to disappear. She started to walk down the path she new Nina and Ash would have taken. She was half way down when she started to her a weird noise coming from the bushes. Then she heard something like a moan. OH LORD! She thought. It sounded like Ash, but what could they be....

"Ash! Nina! I am about to come in the bushes!" Sarah warned. She pushed the bushes aside and stared. She didn't know what to think. All she saw was Ash in the ground holding his shin and his face scrunched up in pain.

"She freaking kicked me in the shins! She is INSANE! Damn-it! It hurts!" he whined.

"Excuse you?" Nina asked. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Ash. "Stop crying and act like a man. I only kicked you in the shin, I could have aimed higher." Nina looked up and found Sarah staring at them. "He spilled all the berries I managed to pick. I swear if it wasn't for his looks and his ability in bed I would divorce him. What's up?"

"Mrs. Re-Redfern is looking for you two. She wanted me to some look for you," Sarah stammered. She was too embarrassed at the bed comment to do anything else. Nina picked up the basket and after telling Ash to get off his ass and help, walked towards Sarah and lead her back towards Willows Inn. She loved Nina and Ash like a sister and brother; they were the only ones that were going to stay the full year. Their mother was going back within the next week, and was excited to come back next year.

"Sarah your pretty quiet, is something bothering you? You know you can tell me," Sarah was startled out if her thoughts by the question. She looked at Nina, and took noticed at how she looked. Her skin, a creamy chocolate color, was nice; her big brown eyes were sincere in their worry for her. Nina being only 5 foot 6 was shorter then her. She and Ash made a cute couple.

"Only worried about how I'm going to clean up after everyone leaves this summer. I know Auntie is not going to help me. She needs to hire more help but she is too cheap to do it." Sarah lied. In truth she was worried about making new friends so that she wouldn't have to be alone when Nina and Ash were gone. She never got to go to town yet so she knew nobody except for the delivery personnel who dropped off supplies, and even then they were old men.

"Don't worry. If it's that bad maybe I can trick Ash to help you. He is awesome at cleaning." Nina joked. Nina loved Ash. However when people saw them act like this, they thought she was just taking advantage of him. Ash love Nina too, he always looked at her with deep love in his eyes. He understood that she was like that. Once he told her, when Nina went to get changed, that the reason for marring her was that she was her own person, she didn't care what others thought.

As her and Nina were passing the stony path to Dead Man's Hideaway, Ash caught up to them. He was slightly limping but he still put his arm around her. As he did Sarah felt a pang in her chest, she wanted someone to have his arm around her. She was just about to turn away from them when she saw a dark shape of a man in the shadows from the path to Dead Man's Hideaway. She knew that he was looking at her, and she knew it was a he but not human. Her heart started to pound in her chest and he took a step closer, and turned his head as if he could hear it, but she still could not make out his face. Then, as she started towards him, Nina and Ash both asked at the same time:

"I'm hungry, when is supper time?"

"Sarah, you got pale all of a sudden. Are you ok?"

Then Nina started to get after Ash, saying how he ate all those berries so he should not be hungry. By the time Sarah looked back to the path, the shadow of the man was gone.

**AN: This is my first story ever so I could use some feed back people. Also ideas would be great. I will try to update it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hideaway

Chapter 2: The Hideaway.

When they returned to the Inn, Nina and Ash left to go see their mother. Sarah went to the only place she could get some peace, her room. Her Aunt, probably trying to make her life a living hell, put her in the attic. However the opposite result happened. Her Aunt couldn't climb up the stairs and no one else wanted to go up. Sarah had moved around the furniture and made it into a house. She had used old couches and an old bed. After six months of cleaning, fixing and rearranging it was now perfect for her.

She moved to the window seat that looked over the whole area that belonged to Willows Inn. It was beautiful, the Inn was surrounded by the weeping willows that gave it its name, and you could see valleys full of flowers and grass. She loved to sit there and read. She picked up the old paperback she was reading. She loved this story, Pride and Prejudice. She love reading about the love happening between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. She always wished she could have a love like that.

She was just getting in to the book when she realized she was hungry. She tried to remember when she last ate but couldn't recall when. She put down the book and snuck into the kitchen. The cook, Bill, saw her and gave her some bread and cheese, saying he will make her a burger and fries. She took the food saying she will be back in 15 minutes. He nodded and started taking out the food to cook it.

Once she ate she stepped out into the guest living room. She saw that while she was out, a lot of the guest must have signed out and left. She noticed that Mrs. Redfern had left to go to her room. Nina and Ash were sitting at a table playing chess. She decided to go talk to them.

"Hey Nina, Ash, who's winning?"

"Me of course, Ash can't play anything." Nina said looking up. Ash growled and said something under his breath that sounded like a curse. Nina, as payment, took his knight and check mated him. He looked up at Sarah and started to get up.

"I have to talk to you for a second." He said as he grabbed her arm. He looked back at Nina and told her they would be right back. He took her through the Inn and stopped when they reached a quiet corner. He looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range.

"Nina's birthday is coming up and I need help to find out what she wants. I want to surprise her with something. Maybe just try to find out if she wants something? Please Sarah? I really need some help." It was the first time Ash has every asked her of anything. He was almost like Nina when it came to asking something. As he looked at her, Sarah took in his profile. His almost too long dark brown hair was almost falling in his eyes. Those eyes used to make Sarah nervous but now she was used to them. If you looked into hazel, almost golden eyes, you could see that he had a hard life. Nina once said that when she first met him, those eyes had been as cold as ice.

"Sure Ash, but I don't know if it will work. I can maybe ask Auntie if I could go into town with her and maybe look around. I haven't been into town yet, so it should be fun," Sarah knew that if she did go with Nina, then she would have fun.

Ash thanked her and they walked back into the room where Nina was. She was just setting up a new game as they arrived. She invited Sarah to play with her. Sarah sat down across from her saying she can have a quick game because her supper was going to be ready soon. Nina said that she would beat her quickly. Sarah had to smile at that. She had yet to play with Nina.

Just as Sarah took Nina's last piece, Bill came out and told her that her food was ready. She said goodbye to the fuming Nina and Ash then grabbed her plate from the kitchen and ran up to her room. She took up her book again from the window seat and started to read while she ate.

She was just finishing up the last of the fries when her Aunt called her down. She wanted Sarah to help Mrs. Redfern take her luggage to the waiting taxi. Sarah ran to Mrs. Redfern and helped her while asking why she was leaving so early.

"Oh dear, I will be back next year, don't worry. I'm leaving now because my friend's daughter is going into labour," she said. As Sarah helped her into the taxi, Mrs. Redfern placed three 20's in her hand. With a wink she left the Inn.

As she walked into the Inn she shoved the 20's in her pocket before her Aunt saw them. As she told her Aunt they were gone, she asked if she could take Nina to town tomorrow. After a moment's hesitation her Aunt said yes. Sarah felt like jumping for joy as she went to go find Nina to ask her. When she entered the guest room, she saw Nina and Ash talking in whispered conversation. As she walked up to them they shut up, and she felt upset because she had a feeling they were talking about her.

"Uhhh Nina, I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me tomorrow, the bus gets here at 11:00 so if you want to go be ready then ok?" Not waiting for an answer she turned and walked away. She didn't feel like going back to her room now. She grabbed her coat and headed out side into the setting sun. She was taking the path that she walked with Nina and Ash earlier that afternoon, when she decided to go to Dead Man's Hideaway. As she walked down the dark path she felt like someone was watching her.

By the time she got to the field, she was so nervous she tripped on a rock and fell. As she was getting up, she cursed herself. How could she be so careless? As she stepped out of the path she looked at the ruins called Dead Man's Hideaway. No one came here because she heard, from the old men, that almost everyone thought this place was cursed.

On her way to the ruins the wind started to pick up. She looked up at the sky and saw that she could start to see the stars. She never believed the stories the men told her, but tonight there seemed to be something wrong. She looked around the field before she stepped into the ruins. The history actually intrigued Sarah, she loved the history actually. The stories were that one night a bunch of pirates had stormed the town and took all their goods and the women that they kidnapped to this hideaway. In the morning the women who were kidnapped cam running back into town crying and screaming about ghosts and ghouls. When the men went to go check, all they found was bodies. The bodies of the pirates were laying in rows and all of them deathly pale. They said that all the bodies were drained of blood. All the women could only remember the fact that all the lantern then went out at the same time and after that they were running to the town.

Sarah always wondered if the story was true. Every time she asked for more details the men would usually just get back to work and ignore her. Ash she climbed the stairs she started to worry about what Nina and Ash were talking about. As she made her way to the balcony she watched the sun set behind the horizon. She wondered if Nina and Ash were getting tire of hanging out with her, or if they thought she was annoying.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadows moving behind here till he was right behind her. She screamed out and pushed him away but was unable to get away from the hands that held her.

"It's OK I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down please." She calmed down immediately. Once she looked at him she stopped breathing for holding her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. The first thing she noticed where his eyes, they were pure gold, they sparkled with amusement at the moment, and his hair was almost as golden as his eyes. He was bending over her but even then she could tell that he was tall, even taller than her.

"I saw you going down the path so I decided to follow. You came from Willows Inn, the place I am going to stay in," he said as he sat down next to her. He kept staring at her as he continued talking "you shouldn't hold your breath like that you know, it's not healthy. So how long are you staying at the Inn?"

"I live and work there," was all Sarah could get out. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know what to do, this strange man just sat down next to her. Sarah didn't know if she should be happy or nervous, she decided with both since he was extremely handsome.

"I see. Well then I shall put myself in your hands. Come one lets head back, it is getting rather late, is it not?" he held out his hand as he got up. Sarah could only stare at it. He laughed when she didn't take it and bent down to pick her up. Deciding to ignore her protests, he carried her all the way out of the ruins before he set her down.

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Carlisle, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. And you are?" he asked, his eyes intent on her face.

"Sarah, my name is Sarah."

"Well Sarah, it seems I will have a most interesting stay after all," was all he said before he took her hand and lead the way back to the Inn.


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

**AN: I know I should not have to tell y'all that I DO NOT OWN CARLISLE OR ASH!!!! Also I do not own any titles in this story. **

Chapter 3: The Promise.

It was dark out by the time they reached Willows Inn. Carlisle had walked beside her the whole time. When they arrived he told her goodnight and he would see her tomorrow, then he left. She was still feeling a little spooked out, but was happy when she realized it was the first time a guy walked her home.

As she climbed the stairs up to her room, she realized she didn't see any luggage for Carlisle. She dismissed the thought almost instantly; he could have already checked in and put them in his room. She then wondered where he was staying in the Inn. She would most likely find out tomorrow. She went through her night time routine in a daze. When her head hit the pillow she fell into dreams filled with golden eyes and mysterious smiles.

The next morning as she got ready to meet Nina at the bus she remembered about how Nina and Ash stopped talking when she entered the room. She ran down the stairs thinking she would ask Nina about it in town. At the bottom of the stairs stood Nina, in a pale blue tang-top and denim bermuda shorts she was ready to face a warm day in town. She greeted Sarah with a smile and heaved her bag on her shoulders.

"Thanks for inviting me to go to town today Sarah, I know you haven't been there yet but we can explore together," Nina promised as they made their way to the bus stop. It was about 10:55 so they had a few minutes to just hang there and talk before the bus came.

"Did you see the new guest yet Nina? He came in last night; he had blond hair and gold eyes. He's even taller than me!" Sarah exclaimed, excited now that she was about to get away from the Inn for the first time. "He found me at the Hideaway and walked me back home. He said he was staying for awhile."

Nina shook her head; she didn't seem that interested in the new guest. As Sarah was going to spit out more details the bus arrived. As they sat in two of the unoccupied seats, Sarah decided to ask the question that had been bothering her.

"What were you and Ash talking about when I came to ask you about today," Sarah asked. Nina looked at her for a while then she laughed.

"Were were deciding what we were going to do for my birthday. I don't think you wanted to hear what's planned now though. Not if you mind listening to dirty sex talks," Nina told her, a smile playing on her face.

"Tell me, I'm only a couple of months younger than you," Sarah didn't mind, she knew that Nina and Ash were that kind of couple. She was only three months younger than Nina.

"OK fine. We were talking about sex poses that we were going to try. Ash found this crazy article on very popular sex positions," Nina said, a full blown smile on her face and laughter in her eyes.

Sarah felt silly now, realizing her fears were stupid. She should not have jumped to conclusions. As the bus traveled father to town, her mind wandered to Carlisle and what he was doing. Probably unpacking she thought that would be what I would do. She didn't really know what to think of him. He made her nervous and happy at the same time. She couldn't get him out of her mind no matter what she tried to think of to distract her.

When the bus reached the town, her thoughts were scrambled so much she didn't realize the bus had stopped till Nina bumped her on the arm. After apologizing she decided to focus on finding out what Nina would like for her birthday from Ash.

They traveled from store to store, always looking at this or that. Finally when they walked by a charm shop Nina stopped and gazed in the window. Sarah saw that she was looking at a beautiful Eagle charm necklace. Sarah took note of that, and turned around to face the street. As she did she got a weird feeling that she was being watched. She tried to see if any of the town folks were staring at her, but they were just going about their day as normal.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," Sarah suggested. She wanted to get away from the street.

Nina agreed and they decided to go to one of the small bars that also served as a restaurant. They sat down at a table and waited for a waitress. As they looked at the menus, Sarah didn't feel like she wanted to eat. The feeling that she was being watched continued.

Nina placed her menu down and sighed. She looked at Sarah and smiled.

"Ash and I have been talking this over and we think it's time to tell you," she nervously played with her fork and knife. She almost look relived when the waitress cam up and asked what they wanted. Nina asked for shepherd's pie and Sarah asked for the first thing she saw which ended up being spaghetti and meatballs.

"Sarah, we talked to your Aunt about this and she was ok with it. You're almost 20 now, so you should be in university, and well I am starting next year, and I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me and go to college with me." Nina asked with a nervous note to her voice.

Sarah was shocked, but also happy. She never thought she would get to college. She sat there looking dumfound and Nina started to look worried.

"Well Sarah? What do you say?" Nina asked uncertainly.

"YES! HELL YES!" Sarah shouted, attracting attention to them. She apologized then continued. "Nina you have no idea how much I wanted that to happen, Auntie would never have sent me away for school."

"Well then, next year when Ash and I decide to leave I promise to take you with me. Ash will be happy; he loves you like a sister you know. Now I have a question," Nina smiled wickedly "I want to know what Ash asked you. I know he did because right after he talked to you, you asked me to come out with you. Now spill!"

Sarah wasn't sure she should tell Nina or not. Ash asked her not to but Nina had caught that something was up. Maybe Ash won't be so upset is she asked Nina not to tell. Nina started to get agitated, so Sarah decided to tell her what Ash had asked.

"Nina, Ash knew I wanted to take you out to town so he asked me to look out to see if you wanted anything. That's all, he wanted it to be a surprise," Sarah felt a little bad at betraying Ash's trust.

Just when Nina relaxed their food came, once the waitress left they ate silently. It was a nice silence, one that you could think but not be ignoring the other person. As she ate, she thought of what her life would be like with Nina and Ash. She knew she would have to avoid their bedroom at night, but besides that she knew she would love it. She was getting into her spaghetti when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Usually she would ignore people but she saw the blond hair and her head snapped around so hard she heard it crack. As she focused on a pair of golden eyes, she lost her breath and stared. He winked and waved, and Sarah knew that the feeling of being watched had come from him. He smiled and exited the restaurant, and Sarah was left feeling a little disappointed.

They finished up and Nina paid the bill saying since Sarah took her out to town she would pay for lunch. And it wasn't like she couldn't afford it; Nina was a rich bitch as she put it. She had never told Sarah how she had got the money but she thought that Nina must have won a prize or something.

When they got back to the Inn, Sarah went to go find Ash to tell him about the eagle necklace. She found him napping in the lounge. She poked him gently to wake him, but no response. After a few tries with harder pokes Nina came up behind her and kicked his shin, and left while Ash rolled off the couch and grabbed his shin glaring at her back.

"Ash, I told her about what we were talking about so you can tell her your part in it," Nina shouted over her shoulder.

"She wants an eagle necklace from the charm shop; she was looking at it for a long time. It's about $150.00, and it comes with a warrantee," Sarah said while Ash got back on the couch and rubbed his sore shin.

"Thanks Sarah, I owe you big time. So you and Nina talked about coming to live with us? Nina was the one who brought it up; she didn't like how you were forced to be here. You know we might be moving here so you could come visit here sometimes if you want," Ash said, not looking at her face. His face was turning a shade of pink and Sarah didn't know why until he said "Also I think of you as family now that you and Nina act like sisters and I wouldn't mind you staying with us." Ash got up telling her to think about, and left to go after Nina. Sarah decided to walk to the back of the Inn and go outside. She wondered if Carlisle had arrived back at the Inn and almost walked right into him as she rounded a corner.

"Well, that was a nice thing to promise, are you going to live with them? You don't have to tell me," he asked, looking a little troubled.

"I might, I don't like living here under my Aunt. She can be a little demanding for no pay," Sarah told him, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I know you just came back from town and you are probably tired but would you mind going out for a walk with me?" he asked.

Sarah couldn't refuse him for some reason. "Sure just let me grab a warmer coat and throw my junk in my room."

He nodded and she ran to her room in a flurry. She threw her stuff on her bed and grabbed a comb and combed her hair and washed her face in her private bathroom. She then grabbed a sweater because it got a little chilly by the sea, even in the summer.

She ran back down and saw that he had waited almost exactly where she left him, and then they left out the back door since it was closer. At first they walked in silence, and just listened to nature, and the occasional shout form men who spent time at the many pubs. They reached the path for the Hideaway and walked down it. Sarah was a little clumsy in the growing dark so Carlisle had grabbed her arm and helped her along the path.

They stopped when they got outside the ruins and he sat down on the ground pulling her down with him. "I came here because I had some distant relative that died and left me some money. I don't really need it but I wanted an excuse to get away from work, but I'm really glad I came now. I like willows Inna and Ireland in general. It is quiet here, and people are more polite then the people from Washington."

"I'm sorry. My parents died, with my little sister so I know what it's like to lose people," Sarah's voice cracked on the word sister.

"I am sorry too, but I didn't know this relative. I was his only, so he left everything to me," Carlisle rubbed her back as he talked to her. She had started to shake with the returned grief. "I didn't mean to make bad memories to come back, I am deeply sorry Sarah."

Sarah shook her head not looking at him. "It's ok; I just miss my sister so much now. I was pretty much her mom since our real 'mom' didn't pay attention to us."

"What about your father? Wasn't he around?"

Sarah didn't know why she was telling this man her story, she only knew him for a day. However she felt right talking to him, he was gentle and nice.

"Sarah you can tell me anything if you want, sometimes it's best to talk. I have a feeling you haven't talked to anyone about this, but I promise if you talk to me I will not tell a soul," so then Sarah spilled out her heart then and there.

**AN: I am thinking about adding another character from twilight. Email me with suggestions. I love reviews y'all, don't be shy now. Also some plot ideas would not hurt, I am a very open minded person! Remeber REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. School has been busy, with applying for university and stuff. Again, if i have to remind you that Carlisle and Ash do not belong to me, you are stupid. They belong to awesome writes, not some armature one.**

Chapter 4: The Decision.

Sarah sat there with her head in her hands, waiting for Carlisle to say something. She didn't think she would ever be telling this story to anyone, let alone to the man who she had a crush on. She hasn't even told Nina and Ash anything, however it seemed they knew that something horrible had happened to her. She then decided she didn't want to see the disgust on his face so she got up and started to walk away until something grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" his voice was strained. He tugged her back down beside him; he then took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "So that's why you lived with your aunt. I was wondering why you would, with her being.......um sorry I know she is your aunt."

"Oh no, it's ok, she is a horrible person. I hate living there, Nina and Ash I guess noticed so they asked me to live with them when they move here. I was thinking I would do it; to get out of the Inn and just live on my own, well with Nina and Ash."

Carlisle stood up and started to pace in front of her. He seemed agitated and almost.......angry? After about 5 minutes Sarah got upset.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to burden you with my depressing life. I shouldn't have talked at all about it," Sarah meant as if to get up but Carlisle shook his head and made a weird sound.....almost like a growl? Sarah was wondering why she was thinking like this. Was he angry and growling? Or was it just her imagination?

"Sarah how could you think that? It was not your fault, you were the victim. I am upset at how much you suffered, and how much you are suffering now. It has been what....six months? Also the fact that you raised a little sister alone, I respect you so much," Carlisle finally looked at her and she saw that sincerity in his eyes. She now wondered if maybe he felt the same way about her.

"So now that you know every horrible detail of my life, can I ask questions of you? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious," She got up and made a bold move by grabbing his hand and starting to walk. He didn't pull his hand away and that was a good sign but he didn't get any closer.

"It would depend on what you want to know, but I have no problem at answering your questions, so ask away," he said, a smile in his voice but with a little tension.

"Ok, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I am an only child, and will stay so for my parents died a long time ago."

"Sorry. How about any........kids?" Sarah blushed to the tip of her roots.

"None, I have never married," then he did the worst thing Sarah could think of. He laughed.

Sarah blushed a dark red as she glared at him. "I'm just curious O.K?"

"Sorry sorry," it looked like he was still laughing at her but only with his eyes. "Well, what about you, any kids? Have you even tried after the accident?"

Before she could answer she heard someone yelling. Carlisle's head snapped around and he stood stock still. Sarah was about to ask what the matter was, when Ash ran through the path and up to them.

"Sarah, Nina and I have been looking for you everywhere. Your Aunt is in trouble!" Ash managed to gasp out.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked when Sarah only stood there.

"It seems when she came downstairs yelling for Sarah, she collapsed and was taken to the hospital about 45 minutes ago," Ash told him. He looked a little nervous now that he was talking to Carlisle.

Sarah started to run towards the Inn, she was so focused that she hardly heard the two men running behind her. As she ran, she panicked. She might not have liked her Aunt but she was family, and she didn't want to lose her. She started to cry when she made it to the Inn. Nina was there with a car running and waving them in. Nina started when she saw Carlisle but waved them all in the car. Nina drove while Ash set next to her, and Carlisle and Sarah sat in the back.

Sarah cried silently all the way to the hospital, and when they got there all four of them ran into the hospital and up to the information desk. They were told to go to the 4th floor and ait inside the waiting room. They all piled on the elevator and Sarah noticed Nina and Ash shooting glances at Carlisle then at her. She didn't really care at the moment; all she could think of was that she couldn't loose another family member.

When they got to the waiting room, a doctor and 3 nurses were standing there and Carlisle groaned. "Sarah I think you should go sit down while we talk to the doctor please," Carlisle whispered. He pushed Sarah into the room and closed the door before she could respond. She went to sit down and worried about what was happening. She stared at the clock, it said 10:25.

When Carlisle, Ash, and Nina walked into the room the clock said 11:00 and to find Sarah sleeping on the couch. Carlisle bent to pick her up and carried her towards the door. Nina and Ash followed him in silence.

"So what were you and Sarah doing out by the Hideaway?" the question burst out of Ash without warning.

Carlisle looked behind him at the couple. He wondered that himself, why did he go out with this girl, and why was he so attached to her? He himself didn't know the answers. He was just drawn to her and was lonely when away from her.

"We were talking that is it. I am sorry for worrying you, I had no idea something like this would happen, that her Aunt would die of a heart attack," he said as he exited the elevator.

"She's dead?" came a cracked whisper form his arms. He looked down to see Sarah looking up at him with tears in her eyes. His heart broke for her; she was losing more of her family.

Sarah was numb; she didn't know what to do. Carlisle carried her to the car, and set her down in the back seat, then sat beside her.

"Sarah I know you don't want to talk about this now, but a lawyer came by and talked with us. Apparently your aunt left you the Inn. He is going to come by tomorrow at noon to talk to you," Nina whispered.

All Sarah could do was nod, it seemed she would lose everyone. She decided to stop getting close to people so that she wouldn't hurt so much when they died, or went away.

Carlisle, Ash, and Nina saw something in Sarah's eyes change. They were worried about her, and what she would do.

"Nina I think I want to run the Inn, so I can't move in with you," Sarah said. She would become a hermit from now on.

**Another Note: Please review, also email me if you have suggestions. sarah_. I will try to update as soon as i can. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Is Surprising

**AN: Ok I don't own anything except for my retarded brain. I tried to put some mild smut in here so please review.**

Chapter 5: Love Is Surprising.

Sarah woke to the sun in her face. She laid there in a depressed state as she remembered the night before. After her statement of running the Inn, Nina and Ash stayed silent for the car ride while Carlisle just stared at Sarah with confusion plain on his face. When they arrived back at the Inn, Sarah bolted to the door and up to her room. She then later heard Carlisle calling her name but she didn't answer him.

Now she stared out her window at the rising sun and started to get ready to face the day. She put on her black jeans and her navy blue sweater she wore to her parent's funeral. The lawyer was going to come at noon today and it was only 6:30, so she needed to find something to kill time. She would get something to eat first, she decided.

When she got to the main floor, she found Carlisle sitting at a table reading the newspaper, and a fried egg sandwich on the table. He looked up and smiled when he beckoned her over. She slowly went over and sat opposite of him. He pushed his sandwich across towards her and demanded, "Eat."

She stared up at him for a long time then did what she was told. The sandwich was hot and good. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"Looking for work, I have decided to live in my dead relatives' house. So I was thinking of either opening up a clinic or getting a job at the hospital," Carlisle shrugged while still looking at the paper. For some reason that made Sarah feel weird.

"What about all your friends at your old home, wont you miss them?" Sarah asked him.

Carlisle looked up from the paper and gave her an annoyed look. "I don't have many friends over there. I had recently moved there anyways, so it won't matter. Why, do you have something against me moving here?" he asked with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Maybe," she mumbled then got up and walked out of the room.

"Sarah! What did you mean, 'maybe'? Is there something bothering you?" Sarah tuned around to find Carlisle running up behind her. She didn't want to explain so she ran to the back of the Inn and outside. She had made it half way to the path when Carlisle caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. He threw her over his shoulder and started to walk to the woods away from the path. When he got in the woods a bit of the way, he paused.

"Shut your eyes if you don't want to be sick," he warned her. She was about to ask when he got a better grip on her, which meant his hand shifted to a more intimate spot.

"Hey where do you think your touching?" she squeaked.

All he did was laugh, he didn't remove his hand. However in a second following the laugh, she forgot all about it, all she could think about was worrying if they were going to hit a tree. He was running, but he was running faster than a speeding car! A tree whizzed past her head and she screamed.

It seemed that it went on forever but really only 3 minutes, but it was the longest 3 minutes of her life. By the time they stopped, they had made it to a clearing far away from the Inn. He slowed down to a walk, and set her down. She slid down to her knees, shaking. He sat down next to her with a huge smile on his face. He looked stunning, with his hair messed up from the wind.

"What was that?" Sarah whimpered, scared.

Carlisle sat next to her and laid on his back. "I'm sorry but I had to get your attention. I think I might have to tell you this because I'm going to confess something. So to make this short and simple, I am a vampire. I don't have fangs but I do drink blood, more specifically animal's blood. I am fast, strong, and if you don't mind, rather good looking," Carlisle said with a smile.

Sarah sat there for about 5 seconds before she could even think, and when her brain started to work, she got up and walked into the woods and fell over a tree on the ground and landed on her face. She didn't get up; she just laid there until something picked her up and placed her back on her feet. She looked over to see a concerned face from Carlisle.

"Sarah I'm sorry, I didn't really want to tell you but...." he trailed off looking uncertain.

Before Sarah could think of what she was doing, she grabbed Carlisle's ears and kissed him with all she was worth. Carlisle was only still for about 2 seconds, then he took control of the kiss. She liked his kisses; he tasted like summer and spring all together. She let her hands drift away from his ears to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his soft golden hair. She wasn't the only one with roaming hands though. His hands were busy picking her up and taking her to the clearing again. Once they were in the clearing, Carlisle laid her down on the ground and started to caress her whole body. Every where he touched sent a heat trail from that spot to her lower stomach. Their breaths were mingling together.

When Carlisle started to pull her shirt up Sarah began to panic. Carlisle must have felt her still because the next thing she knew was that she was sitting up and he was about 5 feet from her. She could tell that she wasn't the only one that needed to catch her breath, for he was breathing heavily too.

"I am so sorry Carlisle, I should not have done that," Sarah whispered.

Carlisle shook his head and moved closer to her. "No it should be I who should apologize. I did not mean for it to go that way, I did not want to remind you of your past. Don't deny it," he said as Sarah shook her head. "I know why you stilled, you panicked. Do not worry, I know. Well now I won't be so worried when I say this now after that."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "Are you really a vampire? I mean you can run fast but I saw you in the sun."

"Myth and yes I am. I am sorry I just ran with you on my shoulder. I wanted to talk to you today and it just seems I will be sharing with you more than I planned." Carlisle took a deep breath and faced Sarah. "I didn't know that when I moved here, my life would change so much. When I meet you I first thought that you were interesting, but now I can't be away from you. You take up every though I have and when your away I panic. Sarah I am in love you. I know we just meet but I can't get you out of my thoughts, I need you in what you would call my life."

Sarah fell forward and laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. It was so ironic that the day after she decided to shun every one she loved, the man she learned to love admits he feels the same way. She was laughing so hard she didn't hear Carlisle growl until he was on top of her. She stopped the minute he did though, but he wasn't looking at her. The next thing she knew was that Carlisle was thrown off her and she was picked up and thrown into a tree. She only had time to see that Carlisle was fighting with a shadow in the trees before the darkness over came her.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I have big plans for the next chapter. Please review, and if any ideas email me at sarah_. XD NEW MOON IN 4 DAYS!!! I CANT SLEEP!!!**


	6. ATHOUR NOTICE!

** Hate to tell you this people but I am almost done the 6th chapter but I will not update untill I atleast finishe chapter 7. I am having trouble **

** thinking up ideas. I also feel a little down becasue I am not getting much reviews. Please review, it makes me write fatser. I will have 2 new **

** chapters up hopefully by December 7. Also I am going to go see Dane Cook on December 6. So excited! XD**


	7. Chapter 6: The New Guy In Town

**A/N: OMG IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!!!! I was so stressed with exams and had major writers block. Anyways im halfway done the next chap so please read and review and i will put up the next chapter soon.**

Chapter 6: The New Guy In Town.

Sarah woke to a pounding ache in the back of her head. Once she was awake enough she also noticed other aches in her body. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't move her arms to help her up. She started to move a little by wiggling until a cold hand touched her too warm face.

"Don't move yet please."

She recognized the voice but couldn't think of whom it belonged to. However she did as was told while she felt someone doing something to her leg. Once that was done, she felt someone sit next to her.

"Open your eyes please." She could now remember the owner of the voice.

"What happened?" she croaked. She opened her eyes to see a dim under furnished room; it looked like a small hospital room. She was on the bed hooked up to multiple wires that went to beeping machines. She could dimly see the outline of Carlisle sitting beside her on the bed.

"I am so sorry; I didn't know they would find me so fast. I was lucky when Jasper showed. He helped me fight off the others," Sarah could tell that he was hiding something in his voice. Could it be pain? Or guilt? Maybe both.

"Are you hurt? Oh my God Carlisle what happened? What's wrong?" She felt panicky.

"No, I'm not hurt in the sense of physical pain. This is my fault, Sarah you can never know how sorry I am," yes that was definitely pain in his voice.

Sarah tried to sit up, but was only able to do so with Carlisle's help. "What's the verdict doctor?" Sarah joked.

"You have a bad concussion, 4 broken ribs, a fractured leg and a broken arm. You got thrown pretty far, you crashed through 2 small trees and hit an old oak," he was silent for a long time. "You could have died." His voice cracked on the last word.

"I'm ok, honest. Well except for a itch but it's not too much." See looked down at herself and took in what she saw. Her leg and arm were in white casts and she had bandages around her chest that she could feel. The itch came from somewhere around there also, but she didn't want to itch it in front of Carlisle. "Wait, who is Jasper?" Sarah asked confused.

"Hello, I see Carlisle hasn't told you _anything_ yet about him," a voice said in a disapproving tone.

A tall blond man came into her view. He had the same coloured eyes as Carlisle. He was lean but faintly muscular, and very attractive. He walked up to her and leaned on the back of the chair looking at her in a weird way.

"This is Jasper, he is my, well you could call him my adopted son. He lived with me in America before I started to travel around. I will tell you later just try to get some more rest. Ash and Nina came in a while ago while you were still asleep. They said to call you when you woke but I think you should try to get some sleep before you face that storm." Carlisle started to push her back down while lowering her bed.

Jasper, who was making Sarah more nervous by the second, touched her forehead and she felt the pain start to drift away, along with her consciousness. She vaguely wondered why that was but didn't care enough to ponder it while she drifted off.

* * *

The next time Sarah awoke it was to see a nurse checking her vitals. The nurse smiled at her and called someone into the room. Sarah was still too groggy to make out what the name was but when Nina and Ash walked in, she perked right up. However seeing the look on Nina's face made her wish she was still asleep.

"You bitch! How could you almost die on me! Do you know how worried I was! Oh my god! I can't believe how _stupid_ you are! I mean...." she was cut off when Ash firmly but gently pushed her out the room and shut it in her face.

"Well, that was pleasant, not how I imagined she would greet you. She was worried sick when that Carlisle guy and some stranger brought you to the Inn all broken like that," Ash said as he sat in the chair next to her bed. "She almost cried when Carlisle wouldn't tell us what happened. All he said was that something attacked you and him and that guy fought it off. I mean it was so scary, seeing you so......limp like that."

Sarah saw a tear roll down his face before he angrily whipped it away. He then stood up and started to pace the room. "She _is_ right you know, you being stupid and almost dying. I should let her back in here and tear you up with her yelling. It is almost a relief, she hasn't spoken in that last few days that you were in the coma."

"How long was I out?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"7 days, and that's when you were in a medical induced coma, but when they stopped giving you the meds, you still wouldn't wake. This is the 12th day you have been in here," he opened the door and a determined looking Nina walked in.

"OK! You have been sleeping for days so you need to get up. First on the list is a bath, heavens know you need one. Then we get you some comfy clean PJ's, and last but not lest we get you some real food," Nina stated as she called the nurse up.

The nurse helped Sarah into the bath tub after Nina violently kicked Ash out after he offered his help with a sarcastic bow. When Sarah's skin was red from scrubbing, she was allowed out. Nina had brought a baggy pair of PJs that were easy to move in so she could get comfy in the bed. As Nina was brushing Sarah's hair Ash escorted Carlisle in the room. Carlisle seemed amused by the face Nina shot him, but ignored it. He was on the bed and waited till they had braided her hair so it didn't get in the way.

"So you look ten times better today, you look nice, really," Carlisle said. He was fast to duck when both Sarah and Nina threw a pillow and a brush at him. Ash couldn't stop laughing after Nina finally got a hit after three attempts.

"Sarcastic basterd," Nina muttered.

"I was not being sarcastic, she always looks nice. Even with needles and bed head she looks sexy," Carlisle stated as he looked at Sarah with heated eyes.

Sarah blushed about 15 shades of red when she remembered the kiss they shared before she was thrown.

"What's with the blush? Remembering the kiss?" Carlisle asked, knowing that Nina and Ash were listing closely now.

"KISS!? SARAH! YOU KISSED HIM AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?" shouted Nina. After a few awkward moments Nina made it more awkward by asking. "Was he good?"

"It had to be, I mean look how hot the man is. I bet five bucks he made the first move." Ash stated.

Carlisle still looked a little uncomfortable by the statement before he admitted; "Actually no, Sarah was the one to make the first move, however violent it was. She grabbed my ears to pull me down then kissed me."

After about 5 seconds of silence Nina started laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair. "She learns from the best, and that's Nina" Ash stated as he helped a still giggling Nina off the floor.

"Glad I could be the entertainment of the day," Sarah muttered while glaring at an evil looking Carlisle.


	8. Chapter 7: Offering Eternity

**A/N: Ok for some reason I feel like im getting horrible at this. I had to change the personality of some characters from Twilight to fit the problems ahead. Also for a reminder i dont own anything in the chapter except for Sarah and Nina and the Inn. Ash Redfern is from The Night World (good books) and the cullens are form Twilight (and if i need to say it for you its THE BEST F'IN BOOK EVER! along with its sequals ;p)**

Chapter 7: Offering Eternity.

It was two weeks later when they finally let Sarah out of the hospital. Carlisle tried to offer to drive her back to the Inn, but Nina would just glare at him so she rode home with Nina and Ash. She was worried because Carlisle hadn't come and visited her that much in the hospital. The other man, Jasper, she had not seen since the day of the attack.

She didn't even know if it _was_ an attack, Carlisle had told her that she needed to rest and he would tell her what happened when she got out of the hospital. However she was now going home and she would force him to tell her, one way or another. When they arrived at the Inn the workers had put a banner outside congratulating her on her release from the hospital. After telling countless people she was fine and just needed to get some sleep, she felt a warm presence behind her.

"Congratulations on your release Sarah," Carlisle said while wrapping her in a warm embrace from behind.

Sarah spun around and hugged him back; she had missed him so much while she was in the hospital. It felt nice to be back and she could see him whenever she wanted to.

"Carlisle, now will you tell me what happened? Please?" she was afraid to even ask it, afraid he wouldn't tell her.

After looking at her for a moment her slowly nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Meet me in the hideaway, tonight if possible, I will be waiting," he whispered then he was gone.

Sarah stood there watching his retreating back, and for some reason a sharp pain shot through her chest.

"Hey now darlin, don't be feeling like that now. He loves you, when I first came over all he could do was talk about you," a voice said. Sarah turned around and saw that Jasper had come up right behind her without her noticing.

Sarah thought for a moment then grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him inside and looked for an empty room. The only one she could find was a storage unit that was unlocked. She pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Does he really love me? Because he has been pretty distant for the last few days," she said, glaring at Jasper.

He just smiled and nodded. "You might know a little of what we are, but you have no idea of just _what _we can do. You see Carlisle is my adopted father. He welcomed me and my wife into his small family. See Carlisle has a big heart; he changed Edward, his first son, when he was dying from the influenza and later changed his daughter, Rosalie too. Her husband Emmett was changed shortly after that. I'm not going to tell you everything because he will most likely tell you tonight." With that he reached around her and opened the door and pushed her out into the hall way and walked away.

Sarah was confused; she didn't know what to do so she decided to wait to meet Carlisle that night. She walked slowly up to her room and lay down. She just thought about everything, everything about her and Carlisle. Carlisle made her insides melt and gave her butterflies in her stomach. However when he was kissing her she remembered her past. Ever since the clearing, he had been distant. Maybe he thought she was dirty and didn't want her.

She then realized that the sun was setting and she got up and got ready to go out. She made it half way to the woods when her crutched got stuck in the ground. She tried to pull them out but she couldn't. She was about to give up when Carlisle reached around and pulled it out then tossed it on the ground along with her other one he had taken.

"I will carry you, don't worry it will be easier than using these things," and with that he picked her up bridal style and walked to the hideaway.

She enjoyed being in his arms, and the way he seemed to hold her tight against his chest. She couldn't hear anything except the pounding of her heart. She looked up through her lashes and realized Carlisle had been staring at her. When their eyes meet Carlisle's head began to lower as if he was going to kiss her. When they heard a thought being cleared, his head snapped right up. Sarah looked to see who it was and gasped. Standing at the exit of the path stood 5 beautiful people.

One a short pixie like girl was jumping for joy, while staring at Sarah until Jasper walked by and her eyes shot right to his face. They ran towards each other and hugged. The others just stared at Carlisle while he shifted uneasily under their gazes.

"Sarah, let me introduce my family. My first son Edward," the brown haired male nodded. His hair was wild and uncontrollable and his eyes were also golden. "His mate Bella, she was just recently turned," the short female nodded with a smile at Sarah. Her eyes were gold to but had red rims around them. "The big one is Emmett and the one who is next to him is Rosalie, his mate." The huge man beamed at her while his mate, a beautiful woman, just stared at her.

The pixie like girl had stopped hugging Jasper and popped into her view. Startled, Sarah jumped a little.

"Hi Sarah its soooo nice to finally meet you, I have been seeing you for WEEKS now! I'm soooo excited for you to join-"

"Enough Alice, please," Jasper said. He looked to Edward and he nodded. "Were booking some rooms at the Inn Carlisle, we will see you later." With that all of them, even a dejected looking Alice, left to go to the Inn.

Carlisle sighed then started to walk towards the hideaway. It was peaceful out, a nice cool breeze and quiet. Carlisle sat her down on the grass next to the wall so she could lean back.

"Sarah I'm going to explain everything to you but first I need to say something. I'm leaving to go back to my old home with my family because I don't want to put you in danger. The one who attacked you was another vampire, but who drinks human blood. It was only thanks to Jasper and his fighting skills that I was able to get rid of him, but before we did he mentioned that it wasn't over and that someone wanted to get revenge on me."

Sarah closed her eyes for a minute and panicked, she didn't want him to go but she might get killed. When she opened her eyes, the tears that had been hidden behind her eye lids fell down her cheeks. Angrily she whipped them away with her good arm.

"O.K so you leave me alone when another attack might happen and this time I will have no one to protect me. So go ahead leave me alone." She sat there with her eyes shut hoping to stop the tears. When she felt his hand brush them away she swept at his hand.

"I don't need you to do that because if you continue to be nice to me it will hurt more when you leave." She took a deep breath and looked at him. His face was so sad looking that she felt ashamed at her behaviour.

"Sarah I'm sorry, you do have a point but I don't think it will happen again if I leave. Trust me, I really don't want to but I think I have to-"

"That's just it! You _think_ you have to. I'm going to tell you this right now buddy, that if you leave right now I will go looking for you. I might not be able to find you, but so help me god _I will come after you_. And if I find you, oh you better be prepared for an ear full. Trust me; you have never seen me pissed before."

After about 3 seconds Carlisle fell on his back and chuckled. He muttered something but before she could ask what it was, a blur ran past her and jumped on his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING CARLISLE! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU EVER LEAVE HER! I WANT A MOTHER AND I _WILL GET ONE_!"

Alice was smacking Carlisle repeatedly on his chest. Sarah looked around to notice that Jasper and Edward had come along. Jasper leaned over and took Alice off of Carlisle. He then placed her down while Edward came over to Sarah and helped her up.

"Oh no Jasper by all means let her do what she wants," Sarah said. A thought hit her and when she realized what Alice said she felt her face heat up.

"Alice do you realize what you just did; now she knows what's going to happen and now she's all nervous." Edward complained next to her.

Sarah didn't hear any of it. All she heard was one word: Mother. How the hell could she be a mother when she couldn't have-

"Well about that Sarah, you don't really need to have them in order to be o a mother. If you stay with Carlisle you would, in a way, become our mother," Edwards voice shocked her out of her daze.

"How-What-Who-?" Sarah tried to make a sentence but couldn't. It was like Edward had read her mind.

Edward smiled so bright right there that she knew he had.

"Oh no! You did NOT just read my mind, which is an invasion of privacy! If you do so happen to read my mind again, please keep it to yourself," she was mortified. This guy could no every little detail about her, and even know what she was thinking about his father.

"Sorry, I cannot help it. It's an automatic thing that is impossible to shut off. The only person's mind I can't read is Bella's and I still have no I idea why," he did seem to be trying to apologize so she decided to forgive him.

"Here's the deal Carlisle, I see Sarah either becoming like us or seeing her dead. There is no between and even if there was, I wouldn't allow it. You need her, you love her, and you want her. Simple to fix, so why don't you just change her," Alice stated, trying to get closer to Carlisle but Jasper seemed to be in the way.

Carlisle bolted up, well it seemed like that but it just seemed that he was laying down then the next second he was sitting up and looking shocked.

"Are those the only things you can see Alice?" Carlisle whispered.

"Yes Carlisle they are, and only in one of them are you happy and I am determined to make you happy, wither you like it or not. So now the only thing is decide how to do it."

With that they all looked to Sarah who thought for a second then asked:

"You mean to make me like you guys? A vampire?"

The nodded and then Sarah felt reality slip away and darkness take over.


End file.
